Just Throw Away That Scissors and Listen to Me
by Shiue Evelyn Fha
Summary: Just some days after Doremi thought that Kotake had already refused her love and made her cut her hair, someone came to her life and intentionally broke her heart to pieces. It was when she became desperate and nearly ended her life, someone else came and tried to comfort her, made her realized that her guess was wrong… NO BASHING CHARA HERE!


**DISCLAIMER: **Ojamajo Doremi © Toei Animation, 1999-2004. Ojamajo Doremi 16, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Naive, Ojamajo Doremi 16 Turning Point & Ojamajo Doremi 17 (light novel) © Kodansha, 2011-2013. I don't get any commercial benefit from this fic.

Author's Note: Well, I think I don't write much English oneshot fic here yet, so I decided to write one. In this fic, I'll write about my favorite pairing, KotaDore, so if you don't support this pairing, I think it's time for you to 'go out' from this fic and don't you even try to leave a radical review just because you don't support the pairing (Honestly, I read so much AkaDore fic and never leave any critical – and radical – review, although I found that some of them contains Kotake's Bashing, so I hope you can do the same to my fic).

Anyway, here's the fic.

Summary: Just some days after Doremi thought that Kotake had already refused her love and made her cut her hair, someone came to her life and intentionally broke her heart to pieces. It was when she became desperate and nearly ended her life, someone else came and tried to comfort her, made her realized that her guess was wrong… NO BASHING CHARA HERE! If you want to bash someone, go bash your own OC!

* * *

**.**

**Just Throw Away That Scissors and Listen to Me**

**.**

* * *

"Hah…"

A dark blue haired boy just could sit down on his seat in his classroom at Misora Middle School and sigh, after he saw something changed with his crush. A girl whom he loved since a long time…

He was really sure that he still loved her right now, and more than it, now he knew that she felt the same towards him. At least, that was what he read from her love letter that she gave to him at the beach several days ago – or should he say it was several months ago? Time went so fast for him now – and also, it was what he believed since that time, until…

Until the change happened and made him realized that he had already wasted so many times. It was too late for him to answer her feelings, because that feelings was already gone from her heart and made her didn't wait his answer anymore. She had already believed that he rejected her and that was the reason why she did the change to her daily performance. The change that also made the boy named Kotake Tetsuya couldn't stop releasing some deep sighs today. She cut her ruby red long hair.

'_I'm really such a fool…' _Kotake thought, _'I've already do something that I never want to do with her, just because of my own promise to all of my friends. I've already ignore Doremi's limited patient to wait for my answer, just because of my business to follow those soccer __exercises__…'_

He sighed again, _'How can I do such a stupid things? If only I was smart enough to find a good time for me to answer her letter, she wouldn't ever think that I reject her love. Actually, I will give her the opposite answer. I'll ask her to be my girlfriend.'_

'_But now, it was too late. She believes that I didn't love her anymore, and it makes her love to me disappears. We'll never be united…'_

Kotake then glanced at the now short haired girl, who was talking with one of their classmates there. He felt so guilty to her.

The mentioned girl, Harukaze Doremi, just kept talking to her classmates and tried to ignore the glance from the boy who sat next to her.

"So, actually you had a long hair before," stated Kayoko, the one who talked with Doremi in that class, "But why do you decide to cut it like this? Don't say to me that you recently got a rejection from a boy and…"

"No, it's not because of that, Kayoko-chan," she denied, "I just want to make it simpler and quicker to comb my hair and makes it ready, than if I should tie my hair like I usually did before I cut my hair. I just want to make it easy."

'_It's what you said, but I know that actually, it's not the reason,' _the boy who looked at them thought, _'It's because of my 'rejection' to you, isn't it?'_

Just a few seconds after that, a girl whose brown hair tied in two ponytail walked into the class. She looked so excited while she walked and said, half yelled, "It's a big scoop, everyone! A transfer student will come to our class today!"

"Are you sure about this news, Shimakura?" asked Doremi, "We just recently started the last semester. How can our school receive a transfer student?"

"Harukaze-san, I hear that news so clearly from Hikaru-sensei," said Shimakura Kaori who then hold the pair of glasses which covered her eyes, "As you all know, I'm not only a talented photographer, but also a skilled reporter."

"Really? If you're a skilled reporter, can you tell me the gender of this transfer student you're talking about?" said Doremi sarcastically.

"It's a boy," answered Shimakura, "Can you see it? If I was unskilled, how can I know about it?"

"It's not a prove for me. You should tell me all about him that you know."

"Alright, I'll explain. His name is Akimoto Rocky. He comes from Tokyo. Get it?"

"Hai hai."

The bell then rang, 'told' them that the class would start soon.

Some minutes later, their homeroom teacher, Hikaru-sensei, came into the class with a black haired boy, the new student in that class. Now it was proven that Shimakura was right to say if there was a transfer student named Akimoto Rocky.

In his introduction, Rocky said that he decided to join in the school's basketball club, as basketball was his favorite sports. He also asked some helps from all of his new friends in the class everytime he needed it.

Hikaru-sensei then commanded him to sit down on the seat behind Doremi, and when he walked to his seat, Kotake felt something wrong about him. It was like Rocky wanted to do something bad to Doremi.

In fact, Rocky was a playboy who was searching for his first target in this school, and as the girl who had the nearest seat from him, Rocky locked the redhead as his first victim. Since that day, he started to be near with her, and as a girl, Doremi couldn't help but responded his attention to her seriously.

"Hey, your hair color is really hot. I like it so much," praised Rocky, "It makes you so beautiful. I wonder, why don't you let it become long?"

"Uh, actually, I just recently cut my hair," said Doremi.

"But why? Don't you feel good to have a long hair?"

"Well, there's a secret reason that I can't tell to you for now."

'_Must be a rejection,' _thought Rocky, _'It makes me wonder, what will she do when later I dump her after I said these sweet words? Maybe she'll be in despair and then decide to end her life?'_

'_However, it makes everything become more exciting. I'll set everything so perfect to make my way become so smooth.'_

Day by day, Rocky kept trying to persuade Doremi that he loved her, and then he did it. Now Doremi believed that Rocky liked her more than just a friend while she also felt the same. She really loved Rocky and decided to confess her feeling once she had a chance.

'_I hope Rocky-kun can heal my broken heart… after Kotake indirectly rejected me.'_

Meanwhile, Kotake also still kept an eye to them in his limited time, as he promised to himself that he would always protect Doremi from anything bad that threatened her, although it was something or someone that she liked or loved.

'_I don't care if now she thinks that I didn't love her anymore, because I know that what she thinks about me is wrong. In fact, I'm still loving her and will always be.'_

**.O.**

_Several weeks later…_

This evening, Doremi had a promise to meet Rocky at the rooftop of their school, and she had a plan to give a love letter to the black haired boy, as she thought that it was a good chance for her to confess her feeling.

'_I wish I'll get it this time,' _she thought, _'This is my last chance to get my love.'_

After she waited there about five minutes, Rocky came there and said to her, "Sorry for being late."

"Uh, that's okay," replied her, "I don't wait for a long time yet."

"I'm glad to hear that," he smiled, almost smirked, "Actually, I want to talk about something important to you, and that's why, I agree to meet you here now."

"Eh? Really?" said her, "Me too. I also have something important for you, something that I want to give to you."

"Then, how if you give it first, then I tell you the thing that I want to talk about?" suggested Rocky, "I can wait a bit longer to tell you about it."

"Oh, alright," Doremi then took her love letter out from her school bag and handed it to Rocky, "Can you receive this?"

"Hmm, let me see it," said Rocky while he took the letter and saw it with a troll face. Just in a second, his behavior changed instantly. His smile also changed to be a smirk. Even he continued his words in a sarcastic tone, "Ah, so you decide to give a love letter to me?"

"Well, yeah," the red haired girl started to worry, "S-So, what's your answer? Will you… accept my love?"

"Actually, something that I want to talk to you now have a relation with this, and… I think it will be the best answer for your question."

"A-Are you serious?" the atmosphere really made her became so nervous, "T-Then…"

"I just want you to know that everything which I said about you before… is a lie!"

"…!"

The three last words from Rocky were just like a sword that stabbed Doremi's heart, as she knew that Rocky just played with her heart in these past weeks.

Tears started to flow down from her magenta eyes, while she started to realize the fact that she just recently know, "Rocky-kun, does it mean that you've already play with my heart and… and it also means that you…"

"I think I should do something to make it clear," said Rocky who then squeezed the letter in his hands and threw it into the dustbin, "I never love you!"

"Rocky-kun, how can you do this to me? What's my fault that make you should do this?"

"I'm a player, you know?" replied him, "When I'm near with a girl, and then find a better girl, I'll shift my attention to the later and leave the former – you."

"Rocky-kun, how dare you do this to me! It's…"

"Hey, you should realize that an ugly girl like you won't ever get a true love, and it's better for you to give up to try to get it right now, as you won't ever get it."

"You lie, and it hurts me so much, Rocky-kun!"

"Whatever," Rocky then took something from the corner of the rooftop and put it on the bench where Doremi sat down, "I just want to give you something that you probably need for now, as I know that this thing probably will make you feel better."

The red haired girl saw the things that Rocky put on the bench, while the mentioned boy started to walk to the stair. It was a scissors.

Scissors…

Scissors…

Scissors…

'_Should I give up and cut my hair once again?' _she thought, _'But how if later I met someone like Rocky who then also hurts me like this? I must do something different.'_

'_Or, is it true that an ugly girl like me won't ever get a true love, just like what Rocky-kun said to me before he goes? If it's true, is it better if I…'_

She then took the scissors and saw it with her blank eyes, as if it possessed her to kill herself with it, but when she tried to stab herself with that scissors, someone came and prevented it while he yelled, "Throw away that scissors!"

Those words succesfully brought her to the reality, "Kotake, you…"

"Don't you even try to do that, Doremi. Now, you just need to throw away that scissors."

"But…"

"Just throw away that scissors and listen to me!" he yelled again.

"Fine. I'll put it here," said Doremi softly while she put the scissors onto the another side of the bench where she sat down.

"No, you need to throw it like this," Kotake softened his voice. He then threw the scissors to the nearest wall, "After all, that scissors isn't yours, and you don't need it."

"How can you say it? You're the one of those boys who rejected me."

"How can you conclude something that you don't really know?"

"Isn't it too obvious? It's more than a month after I gave my love letter to you, but you don't…"

"It doesn't mean that I want to reject you! I'm still loving you!"

"…"

"Okay, it's my fault that I became so shy and couldn't answer it right after you gave that letter. I was so shy to confess my love to you," he sat down beside her and hugged her softly, "But now, I promise it won't happen anymore. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"…"

"Hey, you just need to answer it," he released her so he could see her face, "Alright, if you're still not sure to hear my question, I'll repeat it again like this – I ask it while I see your face and when our sight meet in one spot. Would you be my girlfriend?"

"I'm… not sure…" finally, she said, "Rocky-kun said that an ugly girl like me…"

"Who said that? After all, you aren't an ugly girl. You're a nice and kind girl that I love. You have both inner and outer beauty, and it's a proof that you aren't ugly."

"Kotake…"

"Well, I think I should ask you this once again," Kotake sighed, "Would you be my girlfriend?"

Doremi smiled, as the tears from her eyes changed from the sad tears to the happy tears, "I would."

'_I promise that you won't ever regret to make this decision, because I'll always make you smile, as long as you're here by my side, Doremi.'_

* * *

Author's Note: Oh well, at least I'm not bashing Akatsuki here, so all of you who support AkaDore and still want to read this fic don't have any reason to make a radical review, right?

Anyway, you still can leave any review here, and I'll be glad if any of you leave a concrit here, if you think that I need it to improve my writing style. I just don't want to get any radical review.

Well then, see you later! ^^


End file.
